Teachers, Gemini is in the house
by KardiaKrest
Summary: All-boys boarding school, 17 year-old Milo leads a boring life. He has friends with benefits, only one good teacher, called Saga, and he really likes Camus, the French transfer student. But then he discovers something scary about Camus and the school.


Boys boarding school in Greece, 5th year of secondary school.

At 17 years old, Milo is very bored already: school doesn't interest him, he has no idea what he wants to do with his life, which seems to be just dragging on, there are no girls at the school and the students aren't allowed to go outside of the school premises. There are also no female teachers, because, in a boys school, that would just be provocative towards the students (unless they would all be old hags, but that isn't possible).

Having spent the last three years at this school, Milo has decided that he is bisexual. For now, at least. Maybe that will change when he's in a different environment, with more girls, or just when his teenage hormones and confusions lessen.

The school he attends is filled with foreigners. Though the majority of the student body is still Greek, like Milo, there are also people from countries like India, Spain, Italy, Tibet, Sweden, France, Brazil, Japan, …

Milo has two best friends: one is Greek and one is Italian. But his friends can't really stand each other. The Greek one, Aeolia, is very hot-headed, impulsive and believes in fairness and equality for all, a belief which Milo does not share with him. He is in the same class as Milo, so they sit together in most classes. Aeolia's brother is one of the P.E. teachers of the school. The Italian one is three years older and one year higher. He twice had to do a year over again, because of his disinterest in school. He has very dark black hair, which looks blueish under the right light. He's just as impulsive and hot-headed as Aeolia, but his beliefs are exactly opposite from his: he thinks that weak people deserve being taken advantage of and is a bit sadistic. Milo's beliefs and principles are somewhat in the middle of those two extremes.

Most of the school subjects aren't interesting at all, and most of the teachers are stupid old men who fail you if you don't share their opinion. There is really only one good teacher, aside from Aiolos, Aeolia's brother. It's the kind of teacher who makes their lessons interesting and who lets you share your opinion, even though he's a bit strict. He's called Saga Menthos. Even the headmaster and other people in charge know he's good and respect him for it, you can see that by looking at his bright, deep blue hair. No one else would be allowed to violate the school's rules in such an obvious way.

School isn't very difficult, especially not if you choose to follow the artistic direction, which Milo chose for that reason mainly. Milo isn't really the hard working type. He isn't stupid and doesn't have below-average grades, but he doesn't like working.

* * *

><p>Classes were finished for the day. Milo is just coming out of the classroom, still talking to Aeolia. Their last hour today has been with Mr. Menthos, who teaches them, and the other 5th years and 6th years, Greek. They learn about literature, poetry, theatre and the language itself. It's one of the main subjects and they have it five hours a week. An Indian kid called Shaka is asking a question to the teacher.<p>

That reminded Milo of the fact that he still had to meet up with Shaka at some point this week. He should as well plan that now. When Aeolia is finished talking, he apologizes to him and tells him that he still has to ask something to Mr. Menthos about their homework. Aeolia is fine with that and goes say hello to one of his friends. He had quite a lot of friends.

Milo goes back to the classroom and waits at a polite distance, letting Shaka finish his conversation. While he's waiting, he observes the Indian boy. He has blue eyes, blond hair that would reach the end of his back if he wouldn't have pulled it back in a ponytail and he's lean and just a tiny bit smaller than Milo, who is about 1.82 meter. It's really strange that an Indian would have blond hair and blue eyes. And such pale skin. Is that even possible? Maybe one of his parents isn't Indian?

But Milo stops thinking about it, because the conversation had ended and now the teacher is asking Milo a question:

- Milo, is there something you want to ask me?

- No, sir. I was just waiting for Shaka.

- Very well, I'll see you tomorrow then.

- Yeah, see you then.

Mr. Menthos gets up, clearly feeling dizzy because he has low blood pressure and Milo and Shaka walked out of the class.

- Do you know what time it is? Shaka asked.

- It's... 4:30 PM.

- That's about an hour until dinner, right?

- Yeah.

- So, why did you want to see me?

Shaka stopped walking and leaned against the wall with his shoulder, arms crossed, eyebrows slightly raised and an underlying smile on his face. Milo stopped walking as well and took a step closer to him.

- We were going to make plans to see each other this week.

- Ah, yes. Well, I'm completely free on Thursday evening. Unless you want more time...?

- No, Thursday works for me too.

- Great.

After looking around him to see if there is anyone there, Milo takes another step closer and puts his hand on Shaka's cheek to pull him closer. They kiss feverishly and Shaka closes his eyes, automatically. Milo keeps his eyes open, throwing another furtive glance at his surroundings to check if there is anyone around. The kiss shows all of Milo's frustration. He pulls Shaka closer to him, showing him how much he really appreciates it. He can feel Shaka responding and likes it, but he has to calm down a bit and he can't let it go further. Shaka doesn't really have time today. He puts some distance between them again and calms down his kissing.

Shaka simply follows what he does. The Indian has so much control over what he does. Which is completely different from Milo, who is just as impulsive as his best friends.

- Hm, Milo, I'd love to stay, but we're standing in the corridor and I really don't have time today.

- The reason why Shaka rarely has time for him is that, on top of having other 'friends' who required his 'help' with 'things', he's also training for an upcoming debate tournament in which he's going to participate.

- I know. Milo says, in between kisses.

- I'll see you on Thursday. Shaka says, with a final tone and a final kiss.

* * *

><p>Sighing with frustration after his encounter with Shaka, Milo walks over to Death Mask's room. Luckily for the students, the teachers are too oblivious to forbid students from seeing each other behind closed doors. Or maybe they just don't want to forbid them because of the innuendo. Either way, it's one of the only good things about this school.<p>

One of the worst things is that the school is extremely catholic, so getting caught is rather scary. But the staff isn't very attentive, so the risk isn't that big.

Milo knocks on Death Mask's door and waits for his friend to open it. He hears him walking towards the door with the characteristic aggressive steps and swearing.

The door is pulled open harshly.

- Milo? Death Mask says, looking surprised at first. What's up? Do you want to come inside?

- Yeah.

A legitimate question, since they could easily go to Milo's bedroom, which is much bigger and cleaner. But it's Death Mask who has the bottles of wine and liquor. But they aren't going to drink now, not before dinner.

The room really is small, just wide enough for a desk and long enough for a bed, but that's because Death Mask doesn't have much money. There are different types of rooms and you have to pay extra to get a better room. Basically, the more you pay, the more comfort you get. It's like that for the rooms, the food, the schoolbooks, etc. Milo's dad is quite rich, so they usually hung out in Milo's bigger and more comfortable room.

But today, Milo feels like being in here, with Death Mask, where they can be close without needing an excuse, since they can't be far away in this small room.

There is another guy in the room, as well, with a great figure and long blonde curls. So the room is getting too small, which is a problem for Milo, who is slightly claustrophobic and can feel the walls closing in already. He has to get out of here. Calmly, of course. Manipulatively, of course. He can't tell everyone that he was afraid of small spaces. But he had a plan: he knows the other boy. He's called Misty, and he's an actual male prostitute. He really gets paid for sex. It's very smart of him, to do that in this school. People are all depraved here, and I'm sure he's already made a fortune out of it and doesn't do drugs to cope with it. He's very picky about who he chooses anyway, so he doesn't really have to cope with much of anything.

- Hi, Misty.

- Hey, Milo.

- Do you both want to come to my room? The bed is much bigger there.

- That's cool, but I charge double for threesomes, you know. He says, smiling.

Milo tells him that that's fine with him. He looks at Death Mask, to see what he thinks of the situation. He's fine with it. He's already smiling at Milo. This isn't the first time they've done this, either.

They arrive at Milo's room and he pushes in the code for the security lock. They'll pay Misty's 'pimp' Aldébaran, a Brazilian guy at this school who is in Milo's class, tomorrow. There are mostly no problems with payment or anything, but sometimes people bother Misty too much. Sometimes Aldébaran also waits on the other side of the door, just in case a guy bothers Misty or wants to do something out of line. But he's not here now. Death Mask and Milo used to be friends with Misty, before he started selling himself. They're acquaintances now.

Once they're all inside, Milo closes the door, which locks itself automatically behind him. His room is about three times the size of Death Mask's and the sheets have just been replaced by the cleaning lady. The walls are a deep, bright blue not unlike Mr. Menthos' hair colour and the sheets of the bed on which Death Mask has already pushed Misty, falling next to him, are bright orange.

Misty looks at Milo invitingly, beckoning him to the bed. The bed is big enough for two, but they can't lay down next to each other without one falling on the ground, so they're a bit pushed upon each other. Milo starts kissing Misty, who opens his mouth immediately, letting Milo's tongue slip inside. Death Mask sits up and takes off his shirt, and then Milo's. Milo unbuckles Misty's belt and unzips his trousers, taking them off and tossing them away, in a random direction. Death Mask is kissing his back and has his hands busy with Milo's belt. When he manages to blindly open Milo's trousers, he slips his hand in his underwear, starting to move his hand slowly on Milo's cock.

Milo moans and hurries up a bit more with undressing Misty. When Misty's clothes are all thrown away randomly, Milo grabs lubrification from his night stand, puts some of it on his fingers and pushes his fingers inside Misty. Misty moans and pulls a pained face. Milo waits a bit, unmoving and focusing on Death Mask's hand. But Death Mask stops moving as well, so he can remove Milo's pants and underwear. With no one still wearing clothes, Death Mask decided it was time to look around for condoms.

- So, Milo, where are the condoms?

- Gone, I threw the last ones out the window.

- What? Why?

- They were searching my room or something, whatever. Misty?

- I have some in my trousers.

So Milo removes his fingers, telling Death Mask to replace him, and searches for the trousers, which should be somewhere on the floor?

- Misty, which one is yours?

- Hm, It's the gray one.

- Yeah, got it.

Milo takes out the condoms and leaves the pants on the floor. Death Mask stops teasing Misty, who has been letting out short moans while Milo was on his quest to find the condoms, and picks up the lube and puts some on his fingers before pushing them inside Milo, who is sitting in the middle again. Milo victoriously puts on a condom, pushes himself inside Misty and then stops moving, letting Misty get used to it.

At the same time, on the other side of the bed, Death Mask decides that Milo has had enough foreplay and puts on a condom as well. He enters Milo with a hard shove, making Milo and Misty gasp in surprise. He waits a little bit, but his patience is running thin, and Milo will just have to get over the pain quickly. Moving slightly, then increasing the pace, he soon finds the spot that makes Milo stop cursing him and start moaning loudly. Milo starts moving faster inside Misty, and soon they're all completely lost in the moment.

But the bell that signals the beginning of dinner goes, freezing them all into place, sweating and panting. They listen to the students walking, talking and shouting on their way to the cafeteria. When they are gone, which only takes them a few moments, they look at each other. Should they go eat dinner?

- You're buying me dinner, now move it! Says Misty, frustrated and annoyed with their inaction.

Having found a solution to their problem, they resume fucking. Milo mumbles something like 'fine I have food' but he stops talking after that, entirely distracted by the sensation of Death Mask's cock moving inside of him, and his inside of Misty.

They finish a few minutes later and collapse on top of each other, breathing heavily. They lie down in a more comfortable position a few moments later, when the people who are lying below have legs that start sleeping.

They're lying next to each other, on their sides and a bit close because of the lack of space. Milo is still in the middle, with Misty against his back and with his arm resting on his chest, and he's facing Death Mask, whose legs are tangled with his and whose forehead is resting against Milo's. Milo's one hand is lying on Death Mask's side, the other is almost holding Death Mask's hands, which are caught between them. They're all lying there, eyes closed and resting, until Milo opens his eyes and looks right at Death Mask, who is frowning slightly.

They're lying in such an intimate position, him and his best friend. And they normally try to avoid such situations. Situations that are more than just sexual, that you can't blame on just 'guys having urges'. They don't kiss, they don't hug and they don't talk to each other about their feelings. Because that's what lovers and boyfriends do. That might ruin their friendship.

But that's what they're doing right now, being intimate. So they'll probably need to get into a physical fight or have angry sex or something to restore the balance. Anyway, the thing to do now is break the contact. Milo gets up, and goes to the shower in the far end of his room.

Ten minutes later he comes back, drying his blonde hair off. It has a bit of an ashen shade and the usual curls are more like waves, now that it's wet. It reaches the middle of his back and he has bangs, but on Milo, unlike Misty who looks very feminine, it looks manly enough. Milo starts dressing himself and picking up the clothes from the floor. Misty gets up and announces that he's taking a shower. Death Mask puts his clothes back on. Milo sees him looking at him with the same frown. They should solve it right now.

He walks up to Death Mask and stands very close to him, chin pushed a bit forward. They're the exact same height, 1.82 meter.

- We're not boyfriends or anything, okay?

Death Mask just glares at him.

- We're never going to hug or kiss or anything. We're friends, we have the same interests and we get along well. Friends with benefits, yeah, because there are no girls at this school and we can't get out. And we're too full of hormones to just jerk off. And you're a good fuck, and that's why we do what we do, but that's it, okay? So quit your bullshit. Says Milo.

Death Mask has stopped frowning and there's now an underlying smile on his face.

- All right. It just freaked me out.

- Yeah, me too. Milo says, smiling a bit.

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning, halfway through first period, their teacher, an old pervert teaching them about Catholicism, announces to the class that a transfer student from France will be arriving today. The students spend the rest of the hour daydreaming and whispering to each other about the new student, finally having something new happening in this boring school. Most are fantasizing that it will be a very hot girl, who will finally be allowed in this school. The excitement wears off by second period, which is when the student will actually arrive.<p>

Second period is history, with a teacher who had fought in the second world war when he was young. So, of course, he almost exclusively talks about the second world war and about everything he had seen there. And since he didn't see much, he always tells the same stories. It's during one of those stories that the headmaster knocks on the door, gets in and shows the new student to a seat. The headmaster makes a short speech:

- Hope you'll all be nice to him, blablabla, cultural differences, blablabla, make him feel welcome, blub blub blabla, money from the government, blaagh blaagh blub, reputation to uphold, bleeuughh blaagh blub blab blablub.

And he's on his way again, looking as annoyed as ever. But Milo didn't listen to the speech or pay any attention to the annoyed headmaster. He's staring at the new student. Fixating him, actually.

The new student, who is presented as Camus, is sitting right in front of Milo. He has long red hair that only stops in the small of his back, hair that has bangs which accentuate his blue eyes. But they aren't like Milo's light and electric blue eyes, they are darker than his, deeper also, and they pop out because of the crimson red hair and eyebrows. He also has red nail polish, in the same colour as his hair. And he looks so innocent with his big eyes and full lips.

But he doesn't act innocent and he sends Milo a smouldering look. Milo, who had been trying to write something down and who had misspelled the same word three times in a row, promptly breaks his pen, which should be an appropriate reaction, he thinks. Quickly borrowing a new pen from Aeolia, Milo spends the next hour staring at Camus.

And thinking as well. He's wondering whether Camus likes him, whether he can get him to like him. Maybe he can offer him a tour of the school? And he also thinks of ways he can get Camus into his room, then in his bed and then in him. He knows he's got a stupid look on his face, so when Aeolia tells him he looks creepy, he's not surprised.

But he does try to hide his stupid look, a bit. By wearing sunglasses. That way, you can't see his eyes, right? And besides, he wants to annoy the teacher a bit, because he was raving and ranting again.

Unfortunately for Milo, the teacher thinks it's disrespectful, and when Milo tries to blame it on photosensitivity, the teacher thinks he was mocking him by using words he doesn't understand. So he sends Milo outside and tells him to stay in the corridor the rest of the period. That sucks for Milo, who can't look at Camus any more, now.

* * *

><p>Milo keeps looking at Camus for the rest of the day, though he does try to be more discreet. It's dinner now, and to Milo it feels as if almost no time has passed since the first time he saw Camus.<p>

He feels something when he looks at Camus, something he doesn't feel when he looks at others, like Misty, or Shaka. He feels nervous, starts sweating slightly and feels afraid of never getting to see Camus again, or talk to him again. He wants to be closer to him, to talk to him about something, anything.

Camus is sitting at the same table as him, opposite him, a few seats further. He's talking and laughing with Aphrodite, a very beautiful 19 year-old who's in the same class as Death Mask. He has very bright blue eyes and long medium brown curls. Just like Misty, he looks very much like a girl.

When dinner is finished and they're all walking out of the cafeteria, Milo decides against stalking Camus so he can find out where his room is and decides to, instead, go visit Shaka. He says goodbye to everyone, especially Camus, who gives him a broad smile and a very French sounding "see you later".

* * *

><p>Once he's in Shaka's room, Milo looks at his surroundings: Shaka, being Indian and being a Buddhist, decorates his room in a very oriental and Indian style: colourful blankets and pillows all over the room, little statuettes of Buddha on small and low tables and a strong smell of incense filling the room.<p>

Milo has seen this before, of course, but he's always fascinated with it. Shaka is standing behind him and wraps his arms around him, his hands folding at his chest. Milo puts his hand on Shaka's and pulls them away from each other, so he can turn around to face Shaka. He looks into Shaka's dark blue eyes.

- Your skin is so soft.

Shaka smiles and kisses him, closing his eyes. He pushes Milo towards the bed. Milo steps backs further and further until his knees hit the bed. He sits down and Shaka sits down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Milo holds him tightly at the waist. They're kissing softly, but the kiss soon turns passionate.

Shaka breaks off the kiss and makes Milo lie down on the bed. He unbuckles Milo's belt. He pulls down his trousers. He pulls down his underwear. He kisses Milo again, deeply. His hand starts moving on Milo's cock, slowly, teasingly. Milo moans a bit in frustration, he tries to thrust his hips upwards. But Shaka's other hand is keeping his hips on the bed.

- Stop it! Milo says, breaking off the kiss.

- You want me to stop?

Shaka stops moving his hand completely. He looks at the frowning Milo with a teasing smirk.

- Fuck you. Says Milo.

- We'll see about that.

Shaka picks up his pace and goes back to kissing Milo. He goes faster again. Milo lets out short, accidental moans. But Shaka doesn't want to finish him off yet. He takes away his hand abruptly and stops kissing Milo.

Milo starts complaining immediately, getting angry, but then Shaka licks the length of his cock, shutting him up effectively. Shaka teases the top of it with his tongue, then sucks on it lightly. Then he takes it in his mouth, starting to bob his head in a slow but increasing rhythm. Milo cries out, thrusting his hips forward again instinctively. Shaka places his hands on Milo's hips, to prevent him from pushing his hips upwards again, because he's afraid that that will make him gag. He starts moving his head up and down in a faster pace, until he reaches a speed that makes Milo a blubbering, moaning mess.

He goes on until Milo warns him that he's goes to come. Shaka stops and sits up. Milo comes, crying out again.

Shaka places a small kiss on Milo's lips, then gets up to throw his stained clothes in the dirty laundry.

A few minutes later, Milo gets up as well, putting his clothes back on.

- What about you? Milo asks.

Aphrodite came by before dinner, so I'm not really up for more than this. Shaka answers with a half-smile.

Shaka walks up to Milo and hugs him, feeling sad and feeling a need for affection.

- I'll do you next time. Milo whispers in his ear.

Shaka laughs and sneezes when Milo's hair tickles his nose. They sit down on the bed again, next to each other. Shaka's head is leaning on Milo's shoulder.

- Shaka, I need some advice.

- About what?

- I think I like someone.

- Who is it? Shaka asks, turning to look at Milo.

- The French guy, Camus. I feel so weird when I look at him. Is it possible to love someone you've only known for one day?

- Yes, of course it's possible.

But people sometimes fall in love with the wrong person. Shaka is in love with Aphrodite, has been for a few months now, but Aphrodite doesn't respect him at all, which is why Shaka is sad at the moment.

- I don't know what to do. Milo says, sighing deeply.

- Just befriend him first, so you can see what kind of person he is. Then flirt with him a bit and ask him out or something.

- Right.

Milo smiles wanly. Camus seems like such a flirt, maybe he doesn't like him at all.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later. Milo and Camus are now good friends, but, though Milo is happy that Camus isn't in a relationship with another guy, Camus doesn't respond to Milo's advances either. He is flirty, but that's just his personality. And Milo doesn't want to ask him out directly, fearing rejection.<p>

Right now, Milo is sitting at his desk. He's looking at his homework with unfocused eyes. He has to write an essay, in French, about why Paris is one of the most famous cities in the world. Not knowing anything about Paris, and not being good at French, Milo decides to go to Camus for help.

He leaves his room and walks over to Mr. Menthos, who is sitting at a desk in the hall. There is always a teacher who keeps an eye on them during study-hours, and who you can ask for help.

Could I go and ask Camus for help with my homework? I have to write an essay about Paris. Milo asks.

You can, but I'm not sure if he's there, he left a while ago and I don't know if he's back already.

Well, I'll just check then.

Mr. Menthos gives him a short smile in acknowledgement.

Camus doesn't come and open the door when Milo knocks, but knowing Camus' code for the security lock, Milo can easily enter the room. He's been there a few times already.

He looks around a bit and calls out for Camus, but the French redhead clearly isn't there. Milo doesn't feel like going back to his room yet, so he sits down on the bed. Camus' desk is in front of the bed, placed in such a way that the person sitting at the desk is facing the door, and on top of the desk there's a computer.

Milo sits there for a few minutes, and is completely lost in thought, when a CD pops out of the computer. Startled by the noise and curious to see what's on the CD, Milo walks over to the computer and puts the CD back in the computer. On the computer screen, a window pops up asking him which program he would like to use to play the contents of the CD. Milo distractedly clicks on the first program in the list of suggestions, expecting a random French film to start playing.

But then he sees a naked Camus appear on the screen. Milo is completely transfixed when he sees Camus starting to touch himself. He stares at the screen, paralysed for a few seconds, before he quickly decides to steal the CD.

He takes out the CD and quickly puts in a new one, on which he starts to burn the same videos. He then gets up, leaving the computer to burn a second copy and taking the first copy with him. He hurries back to his room and to his own computer and puts the CD inside. He puts on his headphones and starts playing the videos in full-screen.

On the screen of his computer, the naked Camus is moving his hand up and down on his cock. He's lying on a bed that Milo wouldn't recognize if he would see it. Right now, he can't see it because all he can see is Camus hand. Camus keeps this up for a few minutes, and then stops. He turns around, sits on his knees and turns his back to the camera. Then he lies his head on the pillow and pushes his fingers inside of him. At first, his fingers don't go in very far, but they reach further which every coming and going.

With Camus in this position, Milo can clearly see the fingers slipping in and out. He turns up the volume so he can hear Camus' quiet French panting.

Camus starts moaning and squirming on the bed. Milo, too aroused to resist, furiously unbuttons his pants and slips his hand in his underwear, moving it up and down quickly and trying to keep his moans quiet.

Camus turns around again, lying down with his back on the bed. He spreads his legs and start jerking off again. Milo moves his hand faster, to match the French boy's speed.

Camus comes quickly and Milo looks at the expression on his face with fascination. But Milo doesn't come, so he stops masturbating, buttons his pants and shuts off he computer.

He feels the need for more, so he decides to go to Deathmask. He mumbles a pathetic excuse to Mr. Menthos, who is obviously suffering from a headache and who brutally tells him to go wherever he needs to go.

Deathmask isn't hard to get in the mood, so after some hurried foreplay, Deathmask pushes himself inside of Milo. Milo is sitting in the same position as Camus was: on his knees, his face on the pillows and his back to his Italian friend. The images Milo has just seen are running trough his head, and with his previous state of arousal, it doesn't take him long to come.


End file.
